Marionette
by Shadestar16
Summary: [#ProjectShadowStory] A view into the negative side of a certain person; specifically: me. Self-insert.


So, like I saw all the other peeps doing this and I thought it might help get a s***-load of stuff off my chest that's been buggin' me

Oh also, I'm mentally exhausted because I just released a bunch emotional trauma that I had suppressed apparently andomgi'mgettingwaytoopersonalhereI'msorry

* * *

Marionette

"**Look what I've become. Tsk tsk, a jumbled mess I am."**

A tiny girl with long wavy brown hair donned a clown's outfit; lines drawn over her body representing that of a puppet. Her golden eyes shone brightly on the stage, a creepy smile forming upon her face. Another girl; who looks strongly similar to her sits below, her brown eyes lazily staring up in building confusion. She rubs her eyes with the sleeve of her blue star-patterned jacket, only a little bit big on her, the sleeves falling past her fingers.

As the group of teenagers ran in, pulling the curtains apart, there they witnessed the shadow of the despicable girl.

"**There's no escape for me, huh? I keep thinking suicide is the only perfect way out, but I'm too much of a goddamn pussy to even plunge that sweet, sharp blade into my chest. Even when I try to suffocate myself with a pillow, but I always keep pulling back because I'm soooo scared!"**

The girl below blinked in silence before words began to escape from her weak lips.

"...Who…are you…?"

The clown girl sighed and shook her head.

"**Isn't it obvious? Come on, you're smart enough to figure it out right? You say you're much more "mentally advanced than your peers" so you should be able to solve this right quick. Oh, wait-" She said with a snarky smile and snorted. "You're pretty much a dumbass, right? You're always so lazy with work and you don't even have any dreams or goals to achieve. Kind of like a lost lamb right?"**

The girl remained silent, obviously appalled by how this girl was speaking to her and was completely baffled.

"**I tell myself I'm much, much better than everyone else. I'm more informed than all my classmates because I leech off the knowledge my daddy spoon-feeds me, instead of getting off my ass and reading. I mean seriously, what's the point of learning if you won't try?**

"No…that's…"

The shadow seemed rather relentless with her attacks as she continued on.

"**Oh, and don't get me **_**started **_**on your relationships with others. You cling onto others to boost your self esteem and always look for the people that seem to be "popular" or have a really good reputation just so you can fit in and feel better about yourself. How despicable, manipulating people like that, my, my. But, wait…aren't you one who lets yourself be manipulated as well?"**

"You're a liar. I am independent and I don't depend on-"

The Shadow leaped down and slapped the girl, interrupting her.

"**Silence! You're nothing but a ragdoll to everyone you know. A shadow is what you are! Nobody cares if you're around, they wouldn't even care if you were dead! Ha, I doubt anyone would notice if you had fallen and broke a leg or something. Everyone would just pass with their daily lives, because that's just the way people are. They're selfish and greedy! They only care about themselves, not me! I just want someone to love me, show that they truly care for me, instead of lying and leaving me broken! Just like Husky and all those other bastards that only think with their second head!" **

The girl's eyes widened and she grabbed her doppelganger's collar, pulling her up in anger.

"Don't you even _dare_, bring that up!"

The Shadow only smirked in response.

"**What's wrong? Being sensitive like always? Needing special treatment because you're the fragile and weak girl who can't do anything on her own? Y'know, because those guys didn't give you the attention you needed, you started to pretend you were interested in girls, right?**

The girl already fed up with the words that came out the Shadow's mouth that she considered nonsense, had pushed the Shadow to the ground in a fit of rage.

"Stop it. Stop!"

"**It's only because she was there as a support during that oh-so-horrible phase you called "depression." You saw her as a light that reached down and pulled you out of the miserable dumps. Feelings being made and such, but isn't it just gratefulness? I doubt you're really even attracted to her. You're just claiming that you like her because all the other boys rejected you. You wanted to experience dating; you were so desperate, and finally you got what you wanted. But…doesn't that feel wrong to you? **

"W-what…?"

"**You still want to feel the experience of being with a boy; feeling his touch, smelling his scent, and making sweet, sweet memories with him right? It's much more sociably acceptable anyways and there's nothing to hide. You don't want to be with a girl, you just want to be in a relationship after having been rejected so often."**

As if something snapped inside of her, her tiny hands curled into tight fists, her arms shaking visibly with seething anger.

"You…who are you to say such lies?!"

The Shadow stood up and dusted itself off before taking a deep exaggerated sigh.

"**I am you…and you are me. Isn't that right?"**

The girl stood frozen for a moment before shaking her head furiously.

"No…you're…"

"Don't say it!" One of the teens yelled, specifically a girl in red. The teens ran to the girl, however it was too late.

"You're not me!"

* * *

Yeah...Sorry if it's long. Hey, this was kind of a vent thing for me like I said and my confusion on stuff. I do sort of put myself down a lot for this, but I'm starting to get better at looking life more positively and improving myself so I won't be like this forever.


End file.
